Dulce amargor
by Zelfa
Summary: Sasuke odia el helado de vainilla y su dulce sabor. Naruto no soporta el amargor que deja el granizado de limón al entrar en contacto con su lengua. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos sabores totalmente diferentes y a la vez refrescantes entran en contacto? One-shot


_**Título: Dulce amargor**_

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto x Sasuke**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen: **Sasuke odia el helado de vainilla y su dulce sabor. Naruto no soporta el amargor que deja el granizado de limón al estar en contacto con la lengua. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos sabores totalmente diferentes y a la vez refrescantes entran en contacto?

Era verano, y aquél en concreto se caracterizó por ser uno de los veranos más calurosos vividos nunca antes.

Los rayos del sol se proyectaban de forma perpendicular, de manera que la aldea se encontraba en su estación más seca.

A los pocos aldeanos que se atrevían a salir a la calle en pleno día, se les veía equipados con refrescos, abanicos, gorras, y una larga serie de etcéteras, imprescindibles para su supervivencia, todo ello para no caer víctimas de algún desmayo producido por las insolaciones, o por la deshidratación.

Pese a este panorama, cada uno se garantizaba su pequeño momento de placer como podía, y esos momentos iban relacionados con ciertos productos que originasen un agradable frescor que les hiciese olvidar el abrumante calor al que se veían sometidos.

Algunos de los siempre productos estrella que triunfaban en esa época, eran los helados y granizados, ambos en multitud de sabores para que nadie se quedase sin. En concreto, los sabores más demandados eran el típico granizado de limón y el helado de vainilla.

Sasuke no soportaba el helado de vainilla. Muy dulce para su gusto. No soportaba como cada vez que invitaba al rubio a un helado se pedía siempre el mismo. El mismo apastelado color, el mismo aroma, y el sabor dulzón y empalagoso de siempre.

Le cansaba. No podía ver como aquella crema helada se esparcía sobre los labios del rubio con cada lametón que daba a aquél cucurucho de vainilla.

Odiaba el verano al saber que el calor haría que inevitablemente Naruto sustituyera, en mayor o menor medida, sus humeantes tazones de ramen, por sus helados de sabor a vainilla.

Simplemente no era de su gusto aquél producto tan atrayente para el de orbes celestes. Demasiado dulce, excesivamente cargante. Desde luego, era mucho mejor su granizado de limón.

Ese amargor del limón le exasperaba. ¿Se podía saber cómo el Uchiha se podía beber aquél granizado de limón con lo amargo y ácido que era aquél cítrico?

Se preguntaba cómo era posible mantener aquella cara de serenidad y tranquilidad mientras se bebía el refrescante jugo de tono amarillo claro.

Era la única cosa que no le gustaba del verano.

La maldita gota de granizado que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios para deslizarse con lentitud parsimoniosa por su garganta, marcando con un brillante tono el camino que recorría sobre su piel hasta perderse camisa abajo.

No le gustaba aquél granizado de limón que cada verano se pedía Sasuke.

No soportaba la rara sensación del líquido al tomar contacto con su lengua, era una sensación refrescante y amarga a la vez. Prefería su dulce y suave helado de vainilla.

Vainilla y limón. Dos sabores que pese a no ser compartidos en gustos por ambos, ninguno se dignaba a rechazar cuando la lengua del otro, con todo el sabor del referscante manjar, penetraba en la boca contraria impregnándolo todo por igual. Era en sus cavidades bucales donde ambos sabores se entremezclaban adquiriendo una extraña combinación que dejaba a ambos satisfechos y deseando probar de nuevo más de su contrario.

El dulzor de la vainilla se fundía con el frescor del limón, sus aromas se compenetraban dando lugar a exóticas combinaciones. El amargante limón dejaba por su camino pequeñas muestras de cremosidad propias de la embriagante vainilla.

Podían decir que odiaban por separado aquellos tan disparejos sabores, pero en el momento en que ambos se ponían en contacto todo lo que tenían en mente perdía su valor, dejando ver un nuevo y anhelado aroma, lleno de matices que dejaban ver la complementariedad y conjunción entre ambos.

El verano no estaba mal del todo pasándolo en buena compañía.


End file.
